The New Dawn for Kalos
by warriorseadra
Summary: The sequel to "Calem's Alola Adventure". Years have passed since the Last Night of Kalos and the nightmare that followed. Calem, the new champion, returns with his elite four in order to rebuild the region destroyed by Lysandre. This collection of drabbles captures the small moments between Calem and Lana during this reconstruction. RacingLureShipping Calna
1. Forgotten Lunch

Forgotten Lunch

By: Gandire Alea

* * *

Calem returns to the current headquarters of Lumiose City, a collection of large tents by the river.

Serena calls out to him, "Calem," as he and his pokemon enter food-tent for lunch. She passes him a pair of lunch bags while adding, "Sorry, Lana forgot hers. Would you?"

Calem and Rapidash race along one of Kalos's many rivers. He tugs on the reign the moment he spots Lana. She's frantically searching her bag.

Calem smiles as he dismounts. He approaches her from behind and dangles her lunch overhead. "Forget something?"

Lana jumps, "Calem?" and hits her head against his chin.

* * *

A/N: My first attempt at a drabble. They probably won't be anything too serious considering the word count limit, but then again, some could span more than a few chapters. Anyway I'll be posting these every now and then as they occur to me.

Tell me what you think,

-Gandire Alea


	2. …Since we First Met

…Since we First Met

By: Gandire Alea

* * *

A loud crack echoes throughout the encampment before the sun begins to rise. Calem is left rubbing his cheek as he watches Lana storm out to begin her tasks for the day.

Her cry, "You jerk!" replays itself in his mind.

Serena rubs her eyes as she says, "What did you do?"

"I said 'Good morning,' and then talk about the restoration. We'll be reaching a year soon."

A nostalgic smile crosses Serena's face. "We've really made a lot of progress." She then looks towards where Lana went. "You should go after her and apologize."

"But what did I do?"

* * *

A/N: Silly, silly, Calem. Now, I didn't say this before, but that's mostly because this just occurred to me. These stories are not in chronological order. I'm writing them as they occur to me. Truthfully, that doesn't really matter all that much. Little moments like these are time less.

-Gandire Alea


	3. Everyone can Hear You

Everyone can Hear You

By:Gandire Alea

* * *

Calem says, "Guess I'll just sleep in the storage building."

Lana says, "What? No, that place is too drafty! You'll catch a cold."

Calem shrugs. "There's no helping it, that storm was brutal. Besides, I can't just go and take someone else's tent."

"But-"

"Don't worry, the nights aren't that cold yet. Anyway, considering the situation, we may as well start building the new gym."

Lana grits her teeth. "No, no, no, no! If you're going to go that far, then just stay in my tent until then!"

Her face burns crimson upon remembering they're in the middle of camp.

* * *

A/N: Tada, wow, how embarrassing.

Hope you liked it,

-Gandire Alea


	4. Vaniville Town

Vaniville Town

By: Gandire Alea

* * *

Lana stops Calem as he leaves the storage building. "Where do you go every night?"

Her question roots him. The drowsiness on his face changes into bewilderment. "You noticed?"

Lana's gaze falls. "I was getting a drink one night and saw you ride into camp. Then again, and again. Always leaving and returning at the same time." Her voice trembles as she adds, "Are you… hiding something?"

The hurt and betrayal in her voice let's Calem hear the unspoken, "from me." His expression melts into a warm smile. He reaches out to cup her cheek, "I'll show you… one day."

A/N: So, what is Calem hiding? It must be personal. Any guesses?


	5. Why was it in a Stone?

Why was it in a Stone?

By: Gandire Alea

* * *

The thundering footsteps from deeper within the cavern tempt Lana into turning her head. Calem yanks her arm and says, "Just run!"

"Why is he chasing us?"

Calem looks at the regalia sword in his other hand. "He wants the Joyuse back? Either way, just run!"

Lana's nerves make her break with laughter. "This just like a fairy tale!"

"Too much like a fairy tale!"

Lana glances at his fluttering cape and giggles. "You pulled it free! Now be my knight in shining armor and defeat the dragon!"

Tyrantrum screeching roar emphasis Lana's request.

"I'm the champion! Not a knight!"


	6. Calem's Nasty Habit

Calem's Nasty Habit

By: Gandire Alea

* * *

Calem rubs his face as he drags himself out of his tent. He walks past the meal area where Lana says, "Breakfast?"

Calem shakes his head and continues to the main area.

Lana sighs. "Again…"

Serena says, "He's barely been getting any sleep these past few weeks either."

Lana says, "That long!" as she takes a step after him.

Serena grabs her shoulder and shakes her head.

Lana says, "He'll fall apart like this! We have to do something."

"The trick is getting him away from all this. It shouldn't be too hard. I can manage everything while he's gone."


	7. Cave In

Cave In

By: Gandire Alea

* * *

Serena hugs Lana. "Don't worry. Calem's tough."

Lana grips her sides as she watches various people and pokemon shift through collapsed rocks. She had been helping, but her franticness was risking another collapse. She's been praying ever since. "We don't know that! If a rock hit his head…"

Serena holds Lana tighter.

More than 30 hours pass when everyone evacuates from their positions.

Dust explodes as rocks burst towards the sky. Coughing resounds as a silhouette takes uneasy steps forth.

Tears stream down Lana's face as she tackles Calem with a hug. "You're alive! I was- I was so scared!"


End file.
